A polygonal mesh may be represented by a collection of vertices, edges, and faces that define the shape and/or boundaries of a three-dimensional object. An edge may be represented by a line connecting two vertices. A vertex may be represented by a point having a certain spatial position. Mesh faces may be represented by various polygonal shapes such as triangles, quads (quadrangles), and/or other regular or irregular polygons. In various illustrative examples, a triangular face may be formed with a closed set of three edges, a quadrilateral face may be formed with a closed set of four edges, etc.